Inside Your Head
by Sakuya Izayoi
Summary: What would happen if Sasori, and Deidara switched places? DeiSaso, rated T for language, violence, and blood.
1. The Blond, The Witch, And The Puppet

**~ Inside Your Head ~**

_I don't own 'Naruto', but don't we all wish we did?_

* * *

Deidara shivered, as the wind rushed past him, carrying the scent of rainfall, mingled with metallic blood. Rain precipitated heavily on the blond, as he tried to pull up his cloak collar, to keep his hair dry, proving no such luck. He grunted in frustration, as he turned to his older partner.

Sasori was forced to leave his outer shell, his puppet Hiruko, due to the heavy rain fall. Hiruko was in desperate need of repairment, and the rain would only worsen the condition. He loathed being exposed like this, almost as much as he loathed to be kept waiting/keep others waiting.

After some time, the red head finally realized Deidara's eyes were on him, and coldly responded to him with an, "What is it, brat?"

Deidara flinched slightly at his master's harsh tone, but merely shook it off.

"I was just wondering if we could stop for the night, Sasori-danna. Kumogakure isn't much farther anyway, un." The Iwa missing-nin answered, not really expecting Sasori to reply with a 'yes'. Deidara learned long ago that the man usually never stopped, unless it was of extreme importantance.

It was worth a shot though. Even if Sasori was a puppet, he was still affected by weather conditions, right?

Sasori, though he hated to admit it, but Deidara was right. Kumogakure was approximately 11.6 miles away, about 144 minutes was how long it'd take for them to walk that, if it continued to rain.

It was getting late, the sky was darkening by each minute that ticked by. Meaning it'd be harder to follow the path. The best thing to do now was rent an inn to stay in, and advance in the morning.

"I suppose that'd be alright..." Sasori sighed, giving in to the bomb specialist. Deidara grinned, and raced ahead, scouting for the closest hotel he could find. Sasori rolled his eyes, and slowly followed after him.

* * *

A while later, they found a suitable place. It was a small inn, but it had a cozy, cottage feel to it. The inn was perched on top of raised land, with oak trees, and surrounded by flowers such as carnations, and pansies.

To Deidara, it was heaven. To Sasori, it was nothing special, but it had to do for the time being.

Deidara walked up to the receptionist's desk, and rang the reception bell, more times then was necessary. Finally, a young woman with windswept bangs, brown pigtails, and emerald green eyes clutched his hand.

"I'm here, sir, there's no further need to ring that." She snapped, acid dripping off her voice. Deidara backed up slowly, and stood behind a smirking Sasori. (That rhymed! XD)

The puppet master cleared his throat, "We need a room, preferably with two beds." He demanded, more than asked. To get what he wanted, Sasori felt being pushy, and aggressive was the only way. Especially if you're dealing with bitchy service workers.

The girl huffed, and dropped a room key labeled: Room 154 in his hands.

"Your room is #154, please make yourself at home." Deidara resisted the urge to flip her off, as he accompanied Sasori to their room.

* * *

The room itself was..._Smaller_than Deidara pictured. It was also incredibly bleak. There were two beds, back against the wall, with only a nightstand to separate them. Pictures were hung on the walls for decoration, though they were just paintings of fruit. There was also a small window in the corner left, center, but it let in very little light. Finally, there was one bathroom, on the opposite wall of the beds.

Deidara claimed the bed closest to the window, and collapsed on top of it, brutally exhausted.

"I'm beat, un." He breathed, kicking off his ninja shoes. All he wanted to do now was crawl under the covers, and get some sleep.

Sasori sat down on the opposite bed, quirked an eyebrow, and looked over towards his partner.

"You know we're going back out, right?" The Suna missing-nin stated, running a hand through his maroon locks.

"What? Why?" Deidara shot up, not hiding the groan that escaped his lips.

"We need to get some supplies, and I'm sure you're hungry." Without his consent, Deidara's stomach growled in agreement. He gave Sasori a meek smile, which he in turned, frowned at.

Deidara slipped his shoes back on, and they both ventured to the outside world once more.

* * *

They walked beside each other in almost complete silence, except for the sound of munching, coming from Deidara. He was enjoying a stick of deep-fried eomuk, smiling to himself as he chewed. This slightly annoyed/intrigued Sasori. How could someone be so happy?

Sasori couldn't remember a time when he was truly happy. Well, he could have, but it brought back too many painful memories.

That was the one thing he envied, yes envied, about the blond. He was always had a smile plastered on his face, and always seem to have an optimistic approach on everything he did. Sasori inwardly wondered what it would be like to feel that way.

Too lost in his thoughts, Sasori didn't realize that Deidara had stopped walking. The red head whipped around to see why.

"Wait, Danna! Look at that, un!" Deidara pointed to a purple tent, a foot away from them. The tent had stars, and crescent moon designs, and had a beaded entrance. It reminded Sasori of a hippie tent.

He read the sign that was nearby.

"'Enter at your own risk, for a mighty witch lurks ahead.' Deidara, only a complete idiot would fall for that." Sasori turned around to see that the blond had disappeared.

That's when it hit him; his partner _was_ a complete idiot.

* * *

A woman with long, sliver, braided hair, and charcoal, black eyes greeted them once they entered through the beads, and into the tent. She gave them a toothy smile, revealing that she didn't have many.

"Hello dearies, I'm Madam Rosalie, welcome." Deidara smiled, and shook her hand. Sasori didn't appear quite as eager.

"Are you really a witch, un?" Asked Deidara, his visible eye was wide, with child-like innocence shinning from it. The old woman's smile widened.

"Why, yes, yes I am." Sasori scoffed at her words. "Is there a problem, sonny?"

_'Sonny?'_Sasori didn't dwell on that thought for long. "There are no such things as witches, there is no evidence that there is." Sasori stood up, taking Deidara's arm. "You're just a phony after traveler's money. Come on Deidara, let's go."

"Aww, but Sasori-danna-"

"What? You don't believe I'm really a witch?" The elder woman cackled, getting up too. "I guess I'll just have to prove I am, now don't I?"

With a snap of her fingers, the exit was sealed off.

"S-Sasori...What should we do?" Deidara couldn't hide the fear engulfed in his tone.

"Be quiet, brat! I'm thinking!" He shouted back.

"I hate it when you call me that, un!"

"Well stop being one, and I won't call you one!"

Their argument was cut short by the woman, standing before them. She lit a candle, and began chanting an incantation, neither recognized. Once she was finished, she flashed them another smile, and said:

"Goodbye..."

The next thing they knew, they both had wakened up to find they were back at the inn. The partners didn't question this, perhaps just telling themselves it was just a dream, and decided to get some well deserved rest.

Everything would be fine tomorrow...

* * *

**A/N - This idea came to me randomly when I was on the toilet! (I know, paints a pretty picture, don't it? XD) I thought, 'Hey, what better couple than Sasori, and Deidara?'**

**I'm real surprised no one else came up with this...Well, I hope not...**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, please review!**


	2. Tomorrow

**~ Inside Your Head – Chapter 2~**

_I don't own 'Naruto', but don't we all wish we did?_

* * *

Deidara yawned, and stretched, sitting up in his bed. The blond looked over to his clock, and read the time.

'_6:54 a.m.' _Deidara was always an early riser. What could he say, he loved the mornings, and it was the time of day where he received the most inspiration for his artwork. It was something about the sunrise's dark shades of blue, and light orange, and the soft sounds of nature that made him feel alive.

Deidara's sky blue eyes traveled to the left of the room, where the window was.

The morning sun rays poked their way through the blinds, lighting up the entire room. He smiled, and opened them up all the way, the warmth, and light washing over him.

A bird sat outside the windowsill, singing a melodious tune. Deidara closed his eyes, relishing the peace, and serenity of his current surroundings.

He could never enjoy something quite as beautiful at the Akatsuki Lair. What with the cold, stone walls, and little illumination, it was the perfect scene of depression. Deidara thought he might as well enjoy this as long as he could, before he, and Sasori returned.

Deidara outstretched his arms once more. The sleep he received really refreshed, and invigorated him, as well as the sounds of the early morning, he was now prepared for whatever was going to happen next.

Well, not quite…

After listening to the birds chirping for a few more minutes, Deidara decided to take a shower, before his partner got up. For some reason, the puppet liked taking long showers, so Deidara thought he should get this out of the way.

He tip-toed by his partner's bed, and crept into the bathroom, as quietly as he could muster, making sure not to wake the light sleeper.

That was another thing that was different about the two. Deidara was a heavy sleeper, not even an elephant stampede could wake him up. While Sasori was a very light sleeper, the lightest sound, and he'd wake up, on full alert.

Deidara closed the door behind him, and walked over to the shower. The bomb specialist detested using public showers, but he hadn't taken one in awhile.

As he walked by the mirror, he swore he saw a flash of red…

"Sasori-danna?" He called, his voice bouncing off the walls. There was no reply, so he shrugged, and turned the shower on. He loved taking hot showers, so he cranked it up as high as it could go. Deidara grinned inwardly, slipped out of his boxers, and stepped into the warm rain.

He immediately went for the shampoo, located on a shelf above him. Deidara poured a generous amount onto his hands, and started to rub the creamy substance into his hair. His eyes slightly widened, when his hands met his hair. It wasn't his long, flowing golden locks. It was untidy, _red_ locks.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He didn't even turn the shower off; he stumbled out, and looked at himself in the mirror.

He couldn't believe it, he had to be dreaming! Standing before him wasn't his, skinny, feminine build, or lengthy blond hair. He was the spitting image of his danna.

No, he wasn't the spitting image, he was his danna!

* * *

Sasori's eyes slowly fluttered open, and a long yawn left his lips. The puppet master would've loved to continue sleeping, but he heard Deidara screaming in the bathroom. And if you ever heard Deidara scream, you'd understand why he woke up.

'_He probably just got soap in his eyes.'_ Sasori mumbled bitterly to himself.

Speaking of eyes, for some odd reason, Sasori couldn't see out of his left one. All he could see was the color yellow.

'_I imagine it's that damn sunlight.' _He practically dragged himself over to the window, and slammed it shut. _'Honestly, I don't know why that brat insists on letting in the light.'_

Sasori dreaded the mornings, he dreaded them more than he dreaded his obnoxious, and annoying partner.

He hated the sun, and the blinding light that it produced. He hated the birds, and the sounds that resonated from them. But most of all, he hated how his partner seemed to actually _enjoy_ it.

Incidentally, his partner busted through the bathroom, panicky, and startled.

"Danna, danna!" Deidara shouted, trying to get Sasori's attention.

The red head was still a bit out of it, so it took him awhile to see what was making his partner so upset. Deidara was flailing his arms, and jumping up, and down. He looked like a red headed cheerleader.

Wait, red headed?

Sasori raised his eyebrows, and cocked his head to the side. This expression didn't last long, for it was quickly replaced with a small smirk.

"Well, I'm quite impressed, Deidara. That's a pretty accurate rededication of me. I didn't know you knew Transformation Jutsu…"

"I don't, Danna! We switched places, un!" Deidara was on the verge of tears right now, but he managed to push the feeling back. He was a ninja after all, he had to remain strong.

"Switched places? Absurd!" Sasori sat down on his bed. "Now if you—Brat! What do you think you're doing?" Sasori was being dragged inside the bathroom with Deidara.

"Look!" The blond commanded, pushing his master in front of the mirror. Sasori leaned in, Deidara's reflection did the same.

"I wish you wouldn't do that, it's quite annoying." Sasori tried performing other actions, but they all were mimicked by Deidara.

"I'm not doing that, un!" How could Deidara get it through Sasori's thick head that they had switched places? "When you pissed off that witch she casted a spell on us—"

"You actually thought that was real?" Sasori interrupted, facing the blond now. "I told you, there is no such thing as witches. Now, return to your real form, and let's head out."

With that being said, Sasori began to pack his things, though he didn't have much. All he brought was his puppet scrolls, and his tool set. Deidara sighed, defeated, and packed his stuff too.

"What the fuck is this?" Sasori's hand was covered with a thick layer of saliva…And his hands appeared to have mouths on them.

"Believe me now, un?"

* * *

Itachi Uchiha sipped his cup of apple juice at the table, pleased with the complete, and utter quiet.

He sighed to himself, and said, "Damn, Deidara's a dumbass…"

"Yes, quite." Agreed an elderly woman, sitting across from him.

* * *

**A/N - Take that PartyDarnit! I'm keepin' my kidneys AND liver! *does dance* x3**

**My friend kept yelling at me to post this, and she wanted Itachi to be included, so that's why he randomly popped up.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, please review!**

**Oh, and please, no more threats towards my body parts...XD**


	3. Ninja Encounter

**~ Inside Your Head – Chapter 3 ~**

_I don't own 'Naruto', but don't we all wish we did?_

**Before I start the chapter, I'd like to thank all of y'all who reviewed! x3 You guys rock! ^^**

**Oh, and if it's not too much to ask, could you guys, tell your friends about this fic? I'd really like to reach 20+ reviews! It'd be my FIRST fanfic to reach 20! (The highest I've gotten is 16). Thanks!**

**Anyway, on with the story…**

* * *

"I-I don't believe it…" Sasori had to sit down, to stop the throbbing pain in his head. He could feel a terrible headache come on just at the thought of him being stuck in this body.

Deidara took a seat beside him, and placed a sympathetic hand on Sasori's shoulder, resulting in him being pushed off the bed. He growled, and crossed his legs.

"Oi, it's not my fault we're like this, Sasori-danna. It's that damn witch's fault." Deidara exclaimed, his tone rising with disconcerted anger. Sasori's closed eyes flew open at the blonds' words.

"That's it!"

"What's it, un?"

"All we need to do is find that 'witch', and demand she change us back!" Sasori mentally slapped himself, why hadn't he thought of that before? Heck, why didn't he notice he had switched places with his agitating, conceited, sexy—

Whoa, scratch that, sexy? Where'd that come from?

'_Being in this pervert's body is beginning to corrupt me.' _Sasori sighed, breaking free from his thoughts.

Deidara jumped up, excitedly, taking his danna's hands in his. "You're right! Why didn't I think of that, un?" The last part wasn't really addressed to Sasori, but he answered anyway.

"'Cause you're an idiot!" Sasori slapped his hands away, a blush threatening to creep on his cheeks. "Let's just go, and get this over with!"

They returned to the spot that Deidara had pointed out previously, only to discover that the tent was missing.

"Well…Fuck…" Sasori blasted, running his hands through his maroon-er, I mean, blond locks. Sasori had to quietly admit, Deidara's hair was quite nice. It seemed to glimmer when the sunlight was casted upon it, it felt, and looked like a silky waterfall, when—

'_There are those thoughts again! Where are they coming from?' _Sasori never thought, or looked at Deidara that way, so what was different now?

"No...We're too late…" Deidara's resonance made it seem like the end of the world. Sasori quietly smiled at this.

"Hey, Dei, I have an idea." Deidara blinked, expectantly. Sasori continued, "Let's just finish our mission first, return to the Akatsuki Lair, and get someone there to help us. I'm sure Hidan, or Itachi have dealt with witchcraft."

Deidara's face lit up, and a smile etched onto the surface of his face.

"Okay! Good luck fighting with my clay." He smirked. Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Have fun using my puppets, brat."

* * *

Sasori, and Deidara picked up where they left off, and continued on the trail. The path was through the woods, after a few miles they would travel up a mountain, across a river, THEN they would be at their destination.

They were about 15 miles in, when Sasori felt like they were being followed.

"Wait, something's coming." Sasori announced, stopping abruptly, causing his partner to almost collide into him. Deidara decided not to question his danna, Sasori was a very alertive person, and he caught things other missed.

"How many, un?"

"Seems to be only two, so we could easily take them."

The Rouge ninja, already feeling like they had been discovered, emerged from their hiding places. The taller ninja was female, and the shorter one was male, both were from Otogakure, judging by their headbands. The taller of the two had short, curly, golden brown hair, and hazel eyes. The shorter one had platinum blond hair, and brown eyes.

Sasori decided to go for the woman, right off the bat.

The puppet master was about to reach for his scrolls, force of habit, but he had forgotten that he couldn't use them in Deidara's body. _'Oh, right, I have to use that brat's 'art.''_

He figured that it'd be easy, he's seen Deidara fight dozens of times. All Sasori had to do was stuff the clay into Deidara's palm-mouths, and that'd be it.

Sasori slipped his hands into the pouch on his hip; he shivered at the cold, unfamiliarity. He pulled out a small lump of clay, and jammed it into his other hand; he withdrew it when he was bit.

"Fucking mouth…" Sasori hissed under his breath.

* * *

Meanwhile, Deidara pulled out Sasori's scroll labeled _'Third Kazekage'_.

"Erm, Danna? How do I use this, un?"

Sure, he'd seen his master fight, studied his fluid, and graceful moves, but not enough to duplicate them. This was going to be a challenge indeed.

The kunoichi, getting fed up with the two Akatsuki members, charged towards Deidara. Her weapon of choice, a steel ninja fan.

She began doing hand signs: Hare, Monkey, Ram, and shouted, "Magnetic Storm!"

There was an ear splitting, crack of thunder heard, followed by a heavy downpour of kunais, all targeted for the Iwa missing-nin. Deidara narrowly missed his death, by jumping into the trees above him.

Panting heavily, and tired, he tried to remember one of Sasori's jutsus that he could use for the time being. His choices were limited, seeing as how he couldn't summon any of Sasori's puppets.

That's when Deidara remembered, not only was Sasori a puppet master, but a master with poisons. He was bound to have some on him.

Sure enough, there was a small, glass vial inside Sasori's cloak pocket.

Now, Deidara didn't know that much about poison, the only experience he had with them was watching his partner toy around with them. He did know, however, that poison could be used in other forms, such as putting them on kunais.

Deidara wasn't very exceptional with hand-to-hand combat, but seeing as how the kunoichi was getting dangerously close to finding him, he didn't have much of a choice.

* * *

Back with Sasori, he was facing his own deal of challenges.

Sasori had very little idea about molding clay, or Deidara's palm-mouths. He figured if he just placed the clay inside one of them, the clay would automatically be formed.

No, he was way off.

The shinobi he was forced to fight reminded him of a dangerous bird of prey. The weapon the blond male used was a kusari gama, and he seemed to possess the same Kekkei Genkai as his female partner: metal. Meaning that he was a very tenacious force to be reckoned with, and Sasori would have to go on the defensive.

Yes, Sasori was forced to go into a defensive mode, he might've been arrogant, and proud, but even he knew when an opponent was stronger than him, especially when he didn't have the aid of his puppets.

He remembered one defensive jutsu that Deidara had that he could use. Sasori knew that it was his last resort.

"Come out; come out wherever you are…" The shinobi's husky voice called, slapping his sickle against his open hand. "Ah, there you are!"

Sasori's heartbeat went into overdrive, the shinobi had found him.

"Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique!" Sasori exclaimed, after performing hand signs. He buried himself deep inside the ground until he was completely submerged in it.

"Fuck, where'd he go?" Sasori could still hear the shinobi's voice echo above the ground.

* * *

Deidara was trying his best to fight off the kunoichi, deflecting, and countering her attacks.

The poison would set in soon, Deidara reassured himself, and then he'd help out his danna.

The problem was where was Sasori? Did he die? The terrorist bomber saw him before, but now…

The shinobi who Sasori was previously fighting showed up in front of him.

"Hey Akira, need some help?"

The kunoichi, whose name appeared to be Akira, frowned.

"Where's your guy, Miyavi?"

"Gone." Miyavi bluntly said.

Deidara gasped, _'What? Gone?'_

**

* * *

**

**A/N – I'm not proud of this chapter, I don't think it came out too great. I hope I didn't disappoint you guys! T-T**

**Also, I'm especially sorry to my friend Sarah, who I promised that we'd see more of Itachi in this chapter. I was getting sick of writing this one, and did not want to continue. (That's why I cut it off at a weird spot, and that's why it seems rushed by the end). So, we'll definitely see him in Chapter 4, m'kay? **

**Another thing I'd like to add was if I should add a lemon in this story. I was just going to make the Yaoi in this story mild fluff, and stuff, but now I'm thinking, "What the hey?" So, what do you guys think?**

**Oh, like I was saying in the beginning of the story, I'm holding the fourth chapter hostage 'til I reach my quota.**

**Mwuahaha! I know, I'm such a bitch. XD**

**Anyway, if you'd like me to continue, press the review button, and tell others to do the same!**

**(That was the longest Author's Note I've ever written! XD).**


	4. In A State Of Denial

**~ Inside Your Head – Chapter 4 ~**

_I don't own 'Naruto', but don't we all wish we did?_

**Hey, sorry guys for not updating sooner, I dunno, I didn't have much inspiration lately. But, here it is, hope it's better than the last one. For some reason, it's much darker than ANYTHING I've written before. I feel this is how Deidara would react if something like this actually happened. Sorry if you think he's OOC.**

**[On a side note, this chapter will be written in Deidara's point of view.]**

* * *

No, Sasori couldn't die; he was a puppet, a mastermind, my _friend_.

Sure, I had dealt with death before, the death of my parents left me numb for quite a long time. But, I just couldn't wrap myself around the idea of Sasori dying. When I first met Sasori, I thought he was a cold-hearted jackass, but when I got used to his presence, I realized none of that mattered. I had grown to love him, regardless of his flaws. He was my master after all; I thought he was invincible, that nothing could hurt him. That we'd always be together, and I'd never have to lose another love one again.

Now, here I was listening to some foreign ninja telling me that he had died. I wouldn't believe the man's words; he was just trying to trick me. I shook my head vigorously, my teeth clenched shut, my chest heaving up, and down.

"No! You're lying!" I barked, unable to hold it in any longer. Miyavi smirked at me, obviously enjoying the state I was in.

Miyavi came centimeters away from my ear, his warm breath against my skin, making me shiver, instinctively. "Aw, poor baby wants his master, isn't that sad?"

That's when it happened, I lost control.

My hand tightened around my kunai that I had left motionless by my side. I tackled him to the ground, the point of the kunai pressed against his throat.

"You monster, un!" I growled, my hand shaking uncontrollably, my breathing becoming uneven, and my sight blurred by hot tears. "I'll kill you!" I jammed the weapon into his throat, blood exploding from the open wound. His only reaction was a surprised gasp.

He didn't think I'd do it, he thought I was all talk. Miyavi was dead wrong.

Unfortunately for me, he was still breathing, though he was comatose. This wasn't satisfying enough; they'd _both _pay for what they did.

Akira got over her initial shock, and lashed out on me, her fan barely brushing against my skin. I jumped back to avoid the fatal blow, my eyes dead set on the girl. I chuckled darkly, surprised by my own voice change.

"You're mine now." I declared, a sadistic smirk finding its way on my face. She looked startled; she dared not to make a move.

I have to admit, I was enjoying this new feeling: blood lust, it was fueling my unsatisfied need to kill.

I lunged forward to her, pinning her to the ground.

"Let me go..." She lowered her voice in a dangerous, threatening tone. Her tone didn't faze me; I could care less about what she wanted.

"I'm gonna let you onto a little secret..." I began, running my kunai down her arm, watching the blood drip down. Akira winced at the sudden action. I only smirked. "I'm not going to kill you, I just want to watch you bleed, and suffer, un…" I licked the kunai, enjoying the sweet, metallic taste. I dug the blade in deeper into her arm, making her scream out in pain, and anguish.

"S-stopp…" Her voice was cracking, it made me sick. The way she begged, pleaded, it just made me _so_sick. I plunged the kunai even further into her arm, getting another strangled cry.

"You didn't stop with me! Neither did your partner! Now Sasori is dead, un!" I shouted, slitting her throat.

I was done, finally, done.

I dropped my kunai; I had a weird, tingling feeling left in my hand, where the kunai once was. I got up, breathing heavily, and feeling woozy from the strong smell of blood. I then slipped my kunai back into its sheath.

What to do now was one of the main questions clouding my mind. With both the ninjas taken care of, all that was left to do was to look for danna, no way was I going to believe he had died...Especially in my body…That'd mean…

I shook my head, clearing that thought away. I was being selfish, just worried about the lost of my body, and not my master.

I walked slowly through the woods, calling Sasori's name. I was hoping with all my might that he'd respond…

* * *

'_What's going on up there?' _Sasori crawled from underneath the slab of earth he was buried within. He was confused because he no longer heard anything from above him. Was it safe to say that Deidara had stepped in, and the enemy ninja were dead? Was Deidara dead?

"No, he couldn't be dead, he's Deidara." Sasori self-assured himself, sure, Deidara was reckless, cocky, and erratic, but Sasori didn't think the brat would lose to those ninjas, even if he wasn't in his correct body. The puppet master would never dare to say it aloud, but the brat was strong, and capable of protecting himself. He wasn't dead, he couldn't be.

Sasori dusted the dirt off his cloak, and decided to look for his blond partner.

"Deidara?" He returned to the spot he last saw him. Deidara wasn't there, but there were two ninjas in critical condition. _'Heh, so he managed to take both down without my help? Impressive…'_Sasori ignored them both, and pressed on forward, probably thinking that Deidara had headed into that direction.

* * *

I yawned, feeling a sleeping spell overcome me. _'No, I have to stay awake…I need to find danna, un.' _However, my body wouldn't listen. I lost my footing, and stumbled on the ground, my eyes closed shut. Another surge of restlessness flowed through me, and this time, I decided to oblige.

I didn't realize how tired I really was, I quickly fell into an undisturbed sleep.

"_Sasori-danna?" I breathed, taking in the image of the man before me. His eye lids were shut, a silent tear running down from them, and his unruly, red hair even redder from his own gore. I could tell he was dead._

"_No, un..." I held the lifeless body in my arms, not caring if the blood was to stain my cloak. Without my consent, tears were brimmed in my eyes. "Why couldn't it be me?"_

_I crushed him even closer to my body, and kissed the top of his head._

"_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."_

I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder; I jolted awake, thinking it was another rogue ninja.

Without hesitation, I grabbed my kunai, and got into a fighting stance. As soon as I saw who it was, I dropped the kunai, and my eyes widened.

"S-Sasori, un?" Here, standing before me, was the man I thought I lost. I didn't know how to react. Should I be upset that he left me, made me think he was dead? Or should I be happy that he wasn't? I chose the latter, and flung my arms around his neck.

He stiffened from my touch, he never liked physical contact. I didn't care, I buried my face into the crook of his neck, softly crying.

"I knew you were alive…" I smiled against his skin, savoring the warmth that radiated off from his-my body. Sasori-danna groaned, pushed me away, and brushed himself off, like I was some sort of parasite. I felt disheartened, but not astounded by his reaction.

"Don't go all lovey-dovey on me, brat. We still have a mission to take care of."

"Hai!"

* * *

Our mission was to assassinate Kumogakure's current Raikage: Yondaime.

I thought we'd never come across the village, or the Raikage's Tower, but we had. We now stood in front of the gates, planning out how we were going to get in inconspicuously.

Sasori-danna, and I had been silent up until now. Danna said something about not wanting to talk about what happened until the time was right. That didn't stop me from bringing it up.

_(Flashback)_

_"Um, Danna?" I asked, once we left the woods. He grunted, so it was safe to say that he was giving me permission to continue. "Where were you all that time?"_

_Sasori sighed before answering. "If you must know, I was...Hiding..." He blushed, obviously detesting the fact that he said that. This only amused me._

_"What? The great Sasori was forced to retreat, un?" As soon as the words left my mouth, I felt my body be roughly pushed, and pinned against a tree. The force was so strong, the breath was knocked out of me._

_"You're lucky you're in my body, brat, or I wouldn't hesitate to kill you." Is it just me, or did Sasori say that seductively? I gulped, and nodded. He sighed once again. _

_"Hey, um...How do I say this?" Was he asking me? "I underestimated you, I didn't think you could take down those ninja." Underestimate me? If he did, why would he go on the defensive? Obviously he had some faith in me. _

_However, I wasn't going to say that, Sasori doesn't just dish compliments out regularly, so I was gonna milk this one._

_"R-really, Sasori-danna?" I tilted my head in 'confusion.'_

_"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"_

_"Yes, yes I am, un." Sasori let me go, much to my displeasure. He walked off without another word. But I could tell that he was still blushing._

_(End flashback)_

That moment had been, awkward, for lack of a better term, for the both of us. Sasori said he didn't want to talk about his moment of weakness, or how he really felt for me. (Actually, he didn't say the last part per say, but still!) Now he was trying to get my attention, so I was forced to snap out of my thoughts.

"What should we do, Deidara?" It had just occurred to me that danna had been brainstorming strategic plans to me, and I missed most of them. What baffled me the most, however, was that he actually asked my opinion on them. We usually just went with his plan, even if mine was _better_.

"Nani, un? Oh, um..." I shrugged.

"You're from Iwagakure, the neighboring village of this one, you should have a better clue on getting in than me." True. I stroked my chin, cogitating on what to do next. Finally, when the idea hit me, I snapped my fingers in triumph.

"I got it!"

* * *

Itachi ran a hand through his ebony locks, sighing to himself.

It was far too quiet in the Akatsuki; it was nice before, but now it was just a lonesome, and empty silence.

Why was it so quiet? It didn't take Itachi long to answer his own question.

Sasori, and Deidara were still away on their mission.

Their mission was only supposed to be from a 1- 2 day duration; it was already passed that now.

"Where's the puppet, and blondie anyway?"

**

* * *

**

**A/N - This majorly sucked in my opinion...And I think it's OOC...*sob sob* DX**

**No flames, please, I know it's bad, DON'T RUB IT IN! **

**Geez, I hate how long it's taking for the resolution to come in, as well as the other Akatsuki members...=_= (At least you got to see Itachi randomly again)**

**I PROMISE, the next chapter will include them, and Saso/Dei's mission will be over.**

**I just didn't want to lengthen this one, it already passed the 2,000 word mark. (Making it the longest chapter I've ever written)**


	5. Itachi's Feelings

**~ Inside Your Head – Chapter 5 ~**

_I don't own 'Naruto', but don't we all wish we did?_

* * *

"This idea is ridiculous, and you wonder why I don't go with your plans."

"Oh, Danna, don't get your panties in a bunch." Deidara didn't say that as a joke, Sasori really was wearing them-well, theoretically.

Deidara's idea was for the two of them to disguise themselves as innocent, female, citizens.

In truth, the idea was unassailable; who would figure two young girls to be conniving, s-rank criminals?

It was quite easy to pull off, as well. Deidara had chucked his cloak into nearby bushes, making sure to remember the spot so he could retrieve it later, then put on a bit of make-up. (Where from, only god knows.) Since Sasori was in Deidara's body, all he had to do was let his hair down, and also shed off the Akatsuki cloak.

"Let's get this over with." Sasori grumbled, blowing away strands of blond that obscured his vision. Deidara nodded, taking the lead.

He cleared his throat, and said, as feminine as he could possibly muster, "Excuse me, but could you let me, and my friend over there pass?" Deidara elbowed Sasori in the rib, signaling for him to add something to it. Sasori cracked-a very bad-smile.

"Yes, pretty _please_?" It hurt, and sickened Sasori to say those words. It was completely degrading; he was a criminal, he begged for no one.

The two guards looked over to each other, a blank look on their faces. Deidara couldn't tell what they were thinking, he prayed that they'd buy that they were girls.

Eventually, the two shinobi nodded, and allowed the two Akatsuki members inside the village. Deidara smiled, and thanked them, graciously. Sasori merely scoffed, and followed his partner through the gate.

"Glad that's over." Sasori whispered, once they were out of earshot. Deidara nodded, biting his nail.

"Where do you think the Raikage Tower is, un?" He proposed, looking over the city. There were few people who walked by, and the ones that did, gave the two 'girls' questioning looks.

Sasori tugged on Deidara's arm, pointing to an isolated building on top of a high raised hill.

That had to be it.

* * *

Itachi, and Kisame walked beside each other, mutelessly, the only sound being made was their footsteps against the cold, stone floor.

The Uchiha looked over to his blue-skinned partner. Once their eyes met, Itachi's gaze quickly averted towards the ground.

_'Wonder whats on Ita-san's mind...'_

Swiftly, they had reached a door. Both made no move to open it, because it swung open as they further approached.

"Kisame, Itachi, how good of you to come." A deep, compelling voice remarked; the voice belonged to none other than their leader, Pain, who was hidden within the darkness. Itachi, and Kisame knelt down, bowing, showing them respect.

"Leader-sama, I have come, along with my partner, to ask to travel to Kumogakure, and aid Sasori, and Deidara." Itachi spoke up, crimson eyes fixed on the shadowed figure in front of him. The dark, orange haired man raised an eyebrow.

"And, why the sudden concern for them, Itachi?" Itachi remained silent, though, even in the ill-lighted room, you could see that he blushed. This expression lasted for, perhaps, a mili-second before his face took its usual monotone, stoic appearance.

"They've been gone for too long, Leader-sama." Kisame spoke up, looking directly into his leader's eyes. "Itachi suggested that we should go look for them."

Silence fall upon the room, footsteps were heard, advancing towards them. The little light in the room shone onto the figure, Pain. He looked even more demanding in the phosphorescent, his various piercings seeming to glow.

"Fine, be on your way then." Pain insisted, exchanging looks between the two partners. Pain swore he saw a flash of emotion in Itachi's eyes. Was it compassion? Maybe even admiration? It was hard to tell, because Itachi gained composure quickly.

"Hai, sir." Kisame made his way towards the door, stopping to see if Itachi was behind him. Itachi gave him a look, almost saying that he'd be there in a second. The shark-nin shrugged, and exited.

_'Glad to be out, visiting Leader-sama always freaks me out.' _Kisame admitted to himself, waiting by the Lair's entrance, for his ebony haired partner.

"Itachi, why do you feel like seeing if they're alive? Do you feel anything for the two?" Itachi turned his head, so Pain could not see his aspection.

"They're like family to me, all of the Akatsuki members are." Replied Itachi, so quietly that if you weren't standing right in front of him, you wouldn't hear him. Pain didn't respond, so Itachi continued. "I feel I should protect them, that's all."

Pain nodded, accepting his answer. "Didn't think you cared so much."

"I don't want to lose anyone else..."

The rinnegan-user swore he heard a heavy hearted tone in the man's voice. Itachi, the man who showed no pain, no remorse, was distressed over two people who he rarely socialized with?

Pain layed his hands on the Uchiha's shoulders, in an attempt to reassure him.

"They'll be fine, Itachi. Don't worry."

* * *

**A/N - So, I lied...Sasori and Deidara's mission was not completed this chapter, though it's started now, at least. **

**This was more of a filler chapter, I wanted to add a bit of Itachi and Kisame. (For reasons that will be explained later)**

**So, what do you think of Itachi in this chapter? OC, perhaps, but I wanted to give Itachi feelings for Saso/Dei. (Romantic, brotherly, or platonic, you can decide) I was leaning more towards brotherly though.**

**Anywho, sorry for the short chapter (it's the shortest one o.e), the next one will be better. IT HAS ACTION! XD**

**Review please!**


	6. Home Is In Your Arms

**~ Inside Your Head – Chapter 6 ~**

_I don't own 'Naruto', but don't we all wish we did?_

**Note: If the Raikage is OOC, or if his jutsus are incorrect, please forgive me. I know **_**nothing**_** about him.**

**If anyone knows his proper techniques, please let me know.**

* * *

They scaled the stairs of the tower with stealth, weapons ready in hand, the only thing on their mind being their current objective: kill the Kumogakure's kage.

The pair had already gone through their plan step-by-step.

Sasori would execute the guards up front, while Deidara would take care of the Raikage inside the tower.

Deidara stood by the front gate, and took a deep breath. He clutched his kunai tightly, so tightly, his knuckles started to turn white. His partner saw how uneasy he was, and made his way over to him.

"Hey, calm down, brat." Sasori stroked Deidara's shoulder with his thumb, ebbing away his insecurities. The blond gave him a half smile, and disappeared behind the gate's door.

He was lucky he couldn't blush in Sasori's body...

* * *

Sasori pressed himself fully against the wall, concealing his presence from the guards. He silently counted how many were on duty.

_'Four, should be easy to pick off.'_

Before the Akatsuki members arrived at the kage's tower, they decided to train each other, to prevent another mishap like before from happening.

Sasori now knew how Deidara's clay, and palm-mouths worked, and could successfully manipulate _C1_.

He slipped his hand into the utility pouch around his waist, and pulled out a hearty chunk of clay. Sasori proficiently rolled the clay, coating it with Deidara's chakra, and accurately formed a miniature clay version of his partner.

Smirking with pride, Sasori activated the Deidara with a hand sign, making it grow to the size of a newborn child.

Sasori had used a genjutsu to conceal his chakra signature, but that didn't help protect his identity, for one of the guards had heard him instead of sensing him.

"Hey, Kyo, did ya here that?" One of the guards motioned to the other.

Sasori wiped the sweat building on his brow. _'Fuck, there goes fighting them unobtrusively.'_

The guard, known as Kyo, started to walk towards Sasori's direction, deciding to check out what his friend thought he heard.

Sasori licked his dry lips, and closed his eyes. He was hoping to wipe out all of the guards with this, but it looked like he had no other choice.

Whispering a single word, he murmured, "Katsu."

In a large, firey blast, the victim's skin was pierced by the fatal blow, then combusted before the puppet master's eyes.

The explosive sound deafened the air with intense pressure, causing the guards to cover their ears.

The redhead took this moment to unlaunch more clay Deidaras, activating them one after, another on the guards.

Their blood splattered on him, and the impact of the explosions caused nearby buildings to catch on fire.

A sadistic smile spread across his face, taking in the beauty of the destruction he just caused.

_'It may not be eternal, but it still is breathtaking...'_

* * *

"You know, I've never fought an Akatsuki member before. This shall be interesting." The Fourth Raikage asserted, revealing a katanna within his robes.

Deidara had hoped that the Raikage was asleep by this hour, so he wouldn't have to deal with encountering him.

However, luck was apparently not on his side, because once Deidara had entered the room, the Raikage stood in the centre of the room, and seemed to have expected him.

Deidara looked unfazed by the man's uncovered weapon, and flashed a vial of poison that he kept inside Sasori's cloak, just to further prove this.

"Let's see which will make a bigger impact, un." He smirked, pouring the purple substance onto his unsheathed kunai. "Since I'm such a gentlemen, I'll let you make the first move."

The Raikage charged towards Deidara, swinging his katanna with amazing speed, and dexterity. Deidara dodged the first few swings, and barely deflected the last. He kicked the dark skinned man away, and threw the kunai the startled kage.

Fortunately for the blond, the kunai had hit, shattering the kage's skin, blood, and poison seeping from the cut.

The Raikage grunted, then glared darkly at the younger man. "You bastard, I'll see you dead for this!"

He began doing signs, so fast, Deidara didn't even see him do it, then shouted, "White Cloud of Swift Death!"

A thick, white cloud filled the room, leaving Deidara immobile.

_'Dammit, I can't see through this! SHIT!' _

A blade cut through Deidara's skin. Since Sasori's skin was made of wood, it left a gash, but did not cause blood.

Still, it hurt, any closer, and it would've reached his heart.

Deidara cradled the arm, and scowled, narrowing his eyes towards the kage.

"How dirty, un." He pulled out three shurikens, and blindly threw them through the dense smoke.

He heard a curse, then the sound of a body crashing on the ground.

One, or maybe all of them, had hit a critical organ...The heart...

Deidara couldn't celebrate his victory for long, for he collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

Kisame, and Itachi stood in front of the entrance of Kumokagure.

They had used their chakra to kick up their speed, resulting in them to arriving much faster than expected.

That way, they were not too late, and Sasori, and Deidara hadn't completed their mission.

But, judging by the frantic screaming, and a hungry fire spreading, and engulfing the buildings, it appeared that they had already did.

* * *

Sasori peered behind the door of the kage's room, but his vision had been clouded by the smoke that filled the room.

"Deidara? Deidara?" He took a few steps forward, his foot making contact with an unconscious Dei.

At least, Sasori hoped Deidara was unconscious.

He picked him up, surprised at how light his actual body really was. "Dei?" Sasori brushed away his bangs, water splashing on his forehead.

_'Curse this body for expressing emotions...'_

Deidara's eyes cracked open, and looked up into Sasori's. "Mission accomplished, Danna."

Sasori sighed in relief, and kissed Deidara's-his forehead.

The blond's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "D-danna?"

"Just shut up, brat." Sasori mumbled, wiping access tears from his eyes. "Let's just go home."

"Home..." Deidara closed his eyes. "That sounds nice, un..."

* * *

**A/N - ****I must stop here, I'm getting tired...DX**

**Wow, is it just me, or our my chapters getting shorter, and crappier?**

**Yay! Only two chapters left now!**


End file.
